


Just Two Friends

by CallingAllWishingStars



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Disney, Dress Up, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllWishingStars/pseuds/CallingAllWishingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte and Tiana have a little too champagne while getting ready for the masquerade dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Two Friends

When Tiana arrived at at Charlotte's masquerade in her simple peasant gown, Lottie had cried that it simply wouldn't do for her best friend and swept her away from her food, assuring a worried Tiana that her staff would keep the beignets warm but beauty would not wait!   
  
Their lives had gone in such different paths from their days of dolls and dress-ups. Tiana's days were filled with an endless stream of customers to wait on, storing every tip into a jar, and short brushes with sleep caught between shifts. Charlotte's life was a whirl of trips with Big Daddy, dancing til her feet ached, and dreaming of her fairy tale happy ending that was sure to be right around the corner. The girls couldn't remember the last time they'd gone to a dance together but they knew it had been ages. Though Tiana was prepared to spend the evening tending to her beignets, Charlotte was not going to let this opportunity pass by to dress up her best friend.  
  
In Charlotte's bedroom, she was quick to dismiss her maids; she knew Tiana felt uncomfortable about being waited on and she wanted her friend to relax a bit this evening. They clinked their champagne glasses together and giggled as the bubbles flew to their heads, laughing as carefree as they hadn't done in so long. Neither realized how much they'd missed each other until that evening where they could forget their responsibilities and dreams, and just enjoy each others company.   
  
Once they agreed on the beautiful blue dress for Tiana, Charlotte helped her friend from the 'completely unfit' costume. Tiana untied the scarf from around her waist while Lottie slid the zipper down in the back. The dress fell into a heap on the floor and Tiana stepped from the pile of fabric, standing only in her underthings. Lamp light glowed on the waitress' dark skin as she turned to her friend, her arms unconsciously drawing over her chest.   
  
Charlotte playfully slapped Tiana's hands down. "Sugar, we were in diapers together. I think you can stand me helpin' you into a dress."  
  
Tiana's face grew darker with a blush but she obediently dropped her hands. Charlotte brought over the blue dress and held it out to her friend. The glittering blue fabric was pulled up over Tiana's body and why was the blonde suddenly wishing to see more of the covered skin? When Lottie stepped behind her friend to do up the zipper, she couldn't stop herself from running her fingers down the exposed back.   
  
"Wh-what are you doing, Lottie?" Tiana asked, her voice surprisingly shaky.   
  
"Oh nothin', just a bit of trouble with the zipper here," she answered as she quickly pulled the zipper into place. But at the top of the dress, Lottie's hands wandered to the shoulders left bare, her finger tips dancing on skin. She stood close enough for Tiana to feel the warm breath on the back of her neck and Tiana tried desperately to collect her wits.  
  
"We better get you dressed, Lottie. It wouldn't do for the belle of the ball to be late, right?"  
  
"Right." Lottie stepped away from her friend, reluctantly pulling her hands away. Why was she acting this way? Why did she so desperately want to touch Tia, to get her friend out of the beautiful dress rather than into it? Why was her heart pounding to see Tiana's hand shaking as she pulled the pink dress from the closet, just knowing she'd felt that same spark?  
  
They were best friends. They shouldn't be doing this. Yet, for all Charlotte had dreamed of her fairy tale prince for years, she couldn't imagine wanting to touch anyone as badly as she did with Tiana.  
  
With the pink dress before her, Charlotte dropped the fluffy white robe she'd been wearing while doing hair and make-up. Unlike Tiana though, she didn't cover her skin against her friend's eyes, allowing the waitress a full sight of just how well she'd grown up.   
  
The pink gown was a much more complicated affair than Tiana's blue dress and the two girls struggled to get Charlotte into it. It ended with Tiana holding the dress open and Lottie's arms wrapped around her friend to steady her as she stepped into it. Tiana pulled the dress up, trying to ignore the warm skin her fingers brushed against in the process of dressing Lottie.  
  
Finally Charlotte was standing on her own two feet with the dress covering her and champagne giggles overtook them as she wrestled with the two puffy sleeves. When they were at last settled in their proper place, the blonde presented herself to Tiana with her arms spread wide. "What do ya think, Tia?"  
  
Her eyes moved up and down Charlotte's pink clad body until they settled on one little problem area. "Uh, Lottie, you may want to..." She gestured at her chest when words failed her.  
  
"Wha?" Charlotte looked down and realized what her friend was discretely trying to say was that the literal cups of her dress were only 'half full'.  
  
"Oh my, let me just 'fluff' myself, as they say." With a small flourish of her hands, Lottie reached into her bodice to pull her breasts into their proper place, giving her the plentiful cleavage she'd wanted to show off for Prince Naveen... so why was it that Tiana being the first to see her in the new dress made her heart swell?  
  
"That's much better." Tiana smiled at her friend before stepping forward and wrapping her in a hug. Charlotte's heart beat a little faster as she returned the gesture. "I missed you, Lottie," she whispered, her lips brushing the blonde's ear.  
  
"Oh honey, I missed you too." Charlotte buried her face against Tiana's shoulder, smelling all the things that reminded her of Tia: the busy kitchen, warm delicious food, just a little sweat from being on her feet all day. Lost in a whirl of emotions, memories, and just a little champagne, Lottie pressed her lips against Tiana's neck.   
  
Tiana probably should have pushed her friend away, should have told her to stop, but instead she only tightened her grip on her friend and leaned her head to give Lottie more access. The blonde moved up the bare neck presented to her until she gently bit Tiana's earlobe. With a delighted squeak, the waitress lifted her right hand from Lottie's waist and reached for the cleavage before her that was too tempting to resist. When her nails trailed across the sensitive skin, Charlotte's eyes went wide. "T-Tia..."  
  
A loud knock on the door sent the two girls jumping away from each other with guilty surprise. Their hearts both beating loud in their ears, Charlotte cleared her throat before calling out, "Yes?"  
  
"Miss Charlotte? Your daddy's wonderin' if you're comin' down."  
  
"Yes, I'll be right down, thank you," she said. The footsteps of the maid faded down the hallway, leaving the two girls alone.   
  
Tiana glanced away from Charlotte, too scared to look at her friend, and her eyes fell on the empty champagne glasses. "Probably just too much of that, right Lottie?"  
  
"Y-yeah, that musta been it," Lottie said. As she looked at Tiana, pretty in the peasant dress but heart-stoppingly gorgeous in the blue gown, she knew it wasn't the case. But Charlotte also knew her shy friend too well, and let it go. "I'm sure you want to get back to your food."  
  
"Yeah, especially if my beignets are the key to catching that prince for ya," Tiana teased with a giggle. Charlotte found she wasn't nearly as excited to meet Prince Naveen as she had been before, but it was expected of her to fawn over the prince. She could play the part even if her heart wasn't in the game.   
  
Charlotte drew herself up and put on her biggest grin for Tiana, trying to ease the nerves she saw on the waitress' face. "I do believe the star chef should have an escort to her most esteemed station." She held out her arm to Tiana who smiled back with relief.   
  
"How kind of you, my dear hostess." Tiana linked her arm with Lottie's and the blonde enjoyed the contact, however brief and tame it may be. "Lead on!"  
  
The two girls left Charlotte's bedroom behind and headed towards the chaos of the dance. The two best friends in their beautiful dresses, each seeing their dream on the horizon, soon to be obtained. Two best friends who wouldn't dream of doing anything to jeopardize their friendship. Two best friends who were basically sisters in all but blood. Just two friends were all they could ever be... right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Disney Kink Meme. Originally posted Jan 15th 2014 to this prompt: http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=180073#t180073 
> 
> I just love Charlotte and Tiana's friendship in the movie, honestly wish that had been the focus of the film instead of Naveen. Might even do more of them in the future; they're fun to write.


End file.
